Power Play
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: Kekuatan. Kekuasaan. Dengan keinginan untuk mendapatkan kedua hal itu, The Doomsday Will Befall. Bagaimana Seiretei dan Sunagakure mengantisipasi hal ini? IchiHitsu. GaaHitsu. IchiRuki. Other pairings. Don't like don't read!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach ©Tite Kubo.

Standard warning's applied.

Don't like don't read. Curious? Then enjoy the story.

Presented specially for SpicaVoltaire ArunaRyuKyu –my long lost partner in crime.

000

**Power Play**

By : Naw d Blume

'Kekuasaan' adalah suatu kata yang menandai hal yang selalu diincar oleh banyak orang. Dengan kekuasaan, seseorang dapat berpikir untuk melakukan apapun. Seseorang dapat mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Pengikut. Pemuja. Ketenaran. Kekayaan. Hey, bahkan wanita –senjata paling mematikan di dunia! Tiada seorang pun di dunia ini yang tidak berpikir 'seandainya aku punya kekuasaan…', kan? Apa kalian belum pernah memikirkan hal itu? Jawab saja dengan jujur. Aku tidak akan membocorkan jawaban kalian pada dunia.

Di antara beratus juta orang di dunia, pasti ada orang yang berusaha keras mendapatkan kekuasaan itu. Namun, disaat bersamaan, ada orang lain pula yang memilih untuk mengalah dan keluar dari pertarungan memperebutkan kekuasaan. _That's how the world works_.

Keinginan untuk berkuasa.

Awal kehancuran.

_It's always like that since forever._

000

Di pinggir tebing Seiretei, tampak kerumunan para shinigami berseragam hitam-hitam mirip ninja –kelompok khusus di bawah komando Kapten Soifon. Mereka bergerak sangat cepat, mengelilingi seorang yang sudah tak asing lagi –Kapten Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Menyerahlah, Toushiro Hitsugaya dan… orang yang ada di belakangmu!" suara tegas terdengar dari salah satu arah kerumunan.

Tiada lagi embel-embel kapten semenjak jabatan itu diletakkan olehnya… semenjak ia melepas jubah kapten miliknya. Ia kini hanyalah seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro sang Pengkhianat Soul Society.

Dari arah suara, terbentuk jalan kecil dimana wanita kecil berjalan cepat –Kapten Soifon. Sementara ia berjalan, seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Toushiro hanya tertawa sinis mencemooh, "Huh, menyedihkan."

Satu per satu kapten Pasukan 13 bermunculan di sekitar 'arena', mendatangi tempat kejadian perkara sesuai yang telah diberitakan melalui Kupu-Kupu Neraka. Mereka berkumpul dalam diam, mengamati dari jarak yang lumayan. Mereka tampak bertanya-tanya dan mengira-ira tentang keberadaan sang pria misterius yang tertawa sinis. Dalam diam, mereka memperhatikan, terutama pada Toushiro yang telah dianggap sebagai pengkhianat Soul Society. Toushiro sendiri hanya balas menatap mereka tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Toushiro, apa yang kau lakukan di situ, huh? Mari buat para pecundang itu merasakan kebencian kita! Penderitaan kita!" senyuman sinis menghiasi wajah si pria misterius, "Inilah balas dendam kita! Potong King's Seal ini, Toshiro! Biarkan mereka merasakan penderitaan yang tiada tara!"

Soifon yang telah bersiap segera memberikan perintah pada pasukannya, tak ingin ada kejadian yang mengerikan mengingat kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh King's Seal, "Tangkap dia!"

Para prajurit berseragam hitam pun maju serentak dan mencoba menyerang ketika sebuah cahaya merah berkelebat dari langit membelah tanah dan memutus laju lari mereka –kekuatan Getsuga Tenshoou.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pekik kaget terdengar dari berbagai tempat.

000

Pasir di mana-mana. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada pasir yang bertumpuk berlapis-lapis –gurun pasir. Sunagakure memanglah suatu Negara yang ditumbuhi –ralat, dikelilingi oleh pasir. Bak Gurun Sahara, panas yang menguar dari tumpukan gurun-gurun itu dapat dikatakan bersaing dengan panas dalam oven. Tiada apapun kecuali pasir. Tumbuhan? Jangan harap. Oase? Tidak ada.

Melalui tingginya temperatur di udara, tampak dua bayangan di kejauhan. Dua bayangan tersebut antara tampak dan tidak tampak. Seperti saat memandang sesuatu melalui uap air yang mendidih.

"Jadi, orang kita sudah ada di sana, un?"

_Sreet… sreeet…_ hanya suara seretan yang terdengar. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia membocorkan tentang kita –seorang pengkhianat."

Oke, tampaknya orang itu menganggap suara seretan yang terdengar sebagai pengganti kata 'ya' sehingga ia melanjutkan percakapan yang telah ia mulai itu. Untung, teman seperjalanannya itu tidak memberikan jawaban seretan kaki lagi. Lha, kalau dijawab pakai suara seretan kaki kan bisa bikin galau. "Hmmm… sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Menghilangkannya dari muka bumi ini."

000

Seorang laki-laki berambut cerah dan seorng wanita kecil tampak –Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia. Mereka tiba-tiba muncul dari langit, mendarat di sisi lain tanah yang telah terbelah –berhadapan dengan kelompok Soifon.

Ketika mendarat dengan sempurna, Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya dan berteriak, "Berhenti! Apa berkelahi adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kalian lakukan? Kalian tidak mau membunuh, Toushiro, kan? Dia kawan kalian, kan? Gunakan otak kalian! Jangan membunuh orang lain hanya berdasarkan perintah!"

Soifon menggeram, "Diam! Kami, Pasukan 13 memiliki tugas tertentu. Mengikuti perintah adalah satu dari sekian banyak aturan yang harus kami ikuti."

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan pendapat. Kalian tidak mengerti apapun."

Siapa yang mau mendengarkan pendapat seorang bocah berusia 18 tahun? Usia delapan belas tahun? Bukan suatu usia yang patut dibanggakan. Usia itu bahkan lebih muda dari usia seorang balita!

000

Hei, tahukah kalian semua kalau dengan kekuasaan, seseorang dapat memberikan berbagai macam perintah pada orang lain? Bahkan satu perintah yang tidak masuk di akal pun punya kesempatan untuk terlaksana.

Kekuasaan itu seperti cahaya matahari. Jika kalian ingin menguasainya sendiri, kalian akan kalah oleh silaunya. Memiliki kekuasaan bagi diri kalian pribadi dapat menghancurkan kalian perlahan-lahan dari dalam. Membakar. Membumihanguskan suatu eksistensi.

Masihkah kalian ingat dengan perang dunia kedua? Dalam perang itu, Hiroshima dan Nagasaki luluh lantak akibat bom atom. Dan itu semua hanya karena perebutan kekuasaan. _Pathethic_.

000

_Sreeek… sreeek… _suara seretan itu kembali terdengar. Dengan sedikit usaha untuk melihat, dua orang berjalan bersisian terlihat lebih jelas. Hey, apa itu orang? Ia tampak sangat jelek… dan pendek.

"Apa persediaanmu cukup? Lawan kita seorang jinchuriki, kau tahu." Si Jelek berkata pada temannya –seorang pria _atau _wanita, berambut pirang.

Si Pirang menyeringai, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku, un? Haha. Tenang saja, semua jurusku ampuh, un. Aku membawa _clay _kesayanganku. Karena lawanku adalah… 'Ekor Satu'. O yeah…"

000

"Stop! Sekali lagi kamu berbicara, aku harus membunuhmu."

Adu mulut dapat dipastikan terus beranjut jika saja sebuah _reiatsu_ yang cukup kuat muncul di lokasi –reiatsu milik kapten ketua, Kapten Yamamoto, "Hentikan!"

Semua orang, kecuali para kapten –dan tentu saja Ichigo, berlutut sebagai tanda penghormatan.

Senyuman sinis nampak sangat jelas di wajah lelaki misterius, "Heh, dia muncul juga." Sepertinya, pria tua itulah yang ditunggu kedatangannya oleh sang pria misterius.

"Kau ternyata masih hidup, Kusaka Soujirou."

"'Kupikir kau mati terbunuh', kan?"

Tampaknya, apa yang diperkirakan oleh pria bernama Kusaka itu tepat sasaran. Wajah tua itu berkerut marah.

Wajah tua yang identik dengan bekas luka di keningnya itu mengeras, "King's Seal memberikanmu kehidupan, sedangkan Hueco Mundo membesarkanmu."

"Hahahaha. Kau benar. Berkat King's Seal, aku mendapatkan kehidupanku kembali. Dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh King's Seal, aku akan menjadi The King of Soul Society! Aku akan jadi seorang penguasa!"

"Penguasa Soul Society? Congkak sekali."

"Kaulah yang congkak. Sadarlah akan kedudukanmu."

Jadi, perebutan kekuasaan pun dimulai.

000

Dua orang yang berjalan –atau menyeret, itu tiba di sebuah sisi bangunan besarr dari tanah. Warna khas tanah yang kecoklatan tampak gelap. Bangunan besar bernama benteng itu tampak megah dibandingkan lingkungan sekitarnya. Belasan shinobi tampak berjaga-jaga.

"Hey, apa itu?" salah seorang shinobi berteriak, memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya tentang kedua orang itu.

Jubah berleher tinggi berwarna hitam dan corak awan merah yang melambangkan darah itu tentulah tidak asing. Hal ini terbukti dari beberapa orang yang langsung bereaksi.

"Ah!"

Akatsuki.

"Kapten Yuura!"

"Jangan khawatir. Ini semua akan segera berakhir." Kapten Yuura menanggapi dingin.

.

.

.

Dari bangunan cokelat itu terdengar beragam jerit kesakitan. Beberapa waktu berlalu dengan suara-suara penuh pilu. Lalu… Hening.

Si Jelek dan Si Pirang mendekati bangunan itu. Bau amis tercium pekat. Di sana dan sini terlihat noda berwarna sedikit gelap. Darah. Pusat dari kenampakan mengerikan itu…

"Hasil kerja yang baik. Kau ingat padaku?" Si Jelek bertanya pada Kapten Yuura.

Ia –kapten Yuura, menundukkan kepalanya dan berlutut menghadap Si Jelek. "Tentu saja. Sasori-sama."

Sasori-sama, Akasuna no Sasori. Siapa yang tak tahu dengan nama itu? Seorang anggota Akatsuki. Di sampingnya ialah partnernya, Deidara.

"Bagus. Jika kau lupa, aku mungkin harus melakukan sesuatu padamu. Tapi, karena kau ingat, kau tetap jadi pengikutku yang dapat kupercaya."

000

Kekuasaan betul-betul menjadi sebuah momok yang sangat mengerikan. Sebuah momok yang bisa membuat seseorang berubah menjadi setan yang menghalalkan segala cara. Kekuasaan yang dimiliki seorang raja, ditambah dengan kekuatan tak terhingga, dapat membuat seorang raja sebagai makhluk yang otoriter dan berkuasa penuh. Makhluk yang dapat berjuluk setan –atau bahkan iblis, berbentuk manusia.

Bagaimanapun bentuk dari penguasa otoriter itu –wanita atau pria, cantik atau buruk rupa, tinggi atau pendek… mereka tetap disebut iblis berbentuk manusia.

000

Toushiro berdiri tak bergeming. Ketika Kusaka mengajaknya untuk bersama-sama membelah The King's Seal, ia tak bergeming. Ia diam. Jelas, dari sikapnya itu ada sebuah maksud yang menyimbolkan penolakannya terhadap apa yang diinginkan oleh The Awakening Dead Man. Berdiri di tengah dua kubu yang berhadapan hanya berarti satu hal, ia harus mendukung Soul Society atau Kusaka. Oh, ada arti lainnya juga. Ia harus mendukung dirinya sendiri, berdiri di garis netral.

Toushiro mengarahkan badannya kepada Kusaka.

Kusaka mendengus, "Jadi, kau akan menghancurkanku?"

"Aku hanya ingin menebus dosaku."

"Dosa apa, huh? Kau pikir kau dapat menebus dosa dengan membunuhku?" remeh Kusaka atas pernyataan Toushiro.

000

"Kami akan menyerang dari langit." Deidara berkata sambil menyediakan clay di genggaman tangannya. Sebuah miniatur burung pun muncul di telapak tangannya. _Pooof! _Sebuah burung raksasa muncul.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Sangat artistic, un."

Sasori melihat hasil karyanya tanpa rasa tertarik sedikitpun. Well, yah, meskipun keduanya sama-sama menyukai seni, seni dalam pandangan mereka adalah suatu hal yang berbeda sama sekali. "Aku tak suka menunggu."

Bagi Deidara… "Art is a bang, un." –seni adalah ledakan. Seni ada untuk dihancurkan. Sedangkan bagi Sasori, seni ada untuk dinikmati. Bagi Deidara, seni tak perlu berusia tua. Bagi Sasori, seni perlu dijaga dan dirawat.

Setelah mengatakan perkataan favoritnya, Deidara naik ke punggung burung aneh tak bernama itu. Terbang ke langit Sunagakure. Dari langit yang tertutupi sejumlah awan –yang menjadi keuntungannya, ia melihat tiga orang shinobi berjaga dengan teropong. Masing-masing dari mereka mengawasi area tertentu. Namun sayang, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaannya. _Sedikit bermain-main tidak ada salahnya, kan?_ Ia mengirimkan tiga buah hasil karyanya –tiga ekor laba-laba. Dengan sedikit penggunaan '_bangs_', keberadaan mereka hilang.

"Penyusupan berakhir dengan sukses, un." Deidara berseru senang, "Heh?"

000

"Kusaka Soujirou. Pria yang telah bersumpah untuk melindungi Soul Society beribu tahun silam. Namun, dengan sumpahnya itu ia akhirnya dikorbankan hanya karena ada dua buah pedang Zankapatou," Rukia memberi jeda, "Kapten Hitsugaya berpikir bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya. Namun, dengan posisinya sebagai salah satu kapten dari Pasukan 13, ia tak bisa bertarung. Meskipun ia pada akhirnya harus dieksekusi, ia ingin menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan posisi yang seimbang –tanpa embel-embel 'Kapten'."

Penjelasan dari wanita kecil kita cukup terperinci, membuka sedikit jalan pengetahuan tentang pria tersebut.

"Jadi… sejak awal kau…" Kusaka memicingkan matanya –menatap tajam Toushiro, "Aku salah mengerti dirimu… Karena keadaan yang sudah seperti ini, aku akan melakukan ini sendiri."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kusaka membelah The King's Seal menjadi dua bagian. Dari belahan itu, muncul sebuah cahaya kuning yang sangat terang benderang.

_Booom!_

000

Seorang pria berjubah merah telah berdiri di belakangnya –di ruang udara, berpijak pada pasir yang mengambang. "Kau tahu aku ini penyusup, un?"

'_Kekuatan jinchuuriki tak bisa diremehkan.'_

"Di gurun ini tidak ada burung seperti itu." Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Kazekage Sunagakure. Target Deidara dan Sasori.

"Oh, penyusupanku berakhir dengan kegagalan?" kekecewaan memenuhi kata-kata salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu, "Well, tapi ini membuatku dapat menghemat waktu. Aku tak perlu mencarimu." Senyuman penuh kesinisan muncul di wajahnya…

_Booom!_

"Hmmm, mendapatkan keuntungan geografis, un?"

Gaaraa langsung menyerang Deidara dengan pasirnya. Serangan ini menciptakan ledakan yang cukup keras –sebuah seni, jika kita meminjam kata-kata Deidara. Tapi, sebuah seni bukanlah seni bila hasilnya melukai dirinya. _Your bang isn't an art!_

000

Menghalalkan berbagai macam cara untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan kadangkala tak berakhir bahagia.

Setan-setan penguasa berbentuk manusia itu akan mendapatkan hasil yang memang sesuai dengan apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

Pengorbanan. Kematian. Kehilangan. Kehancuran.

000

Rukia yang berdiri di samping Ichigo merasakan dirinya didorong menjauh. Dengan badannya yang kekar, Ichigo melindunginya dari hempasan panas ledakan. Cahaya yang terang itu membuat semua yang ada di area tebing memicingkan mata mereka, menghindari akibat yang mungkin muncul dari memandangi cahaya itu. Rukia mengintip Ichigo dari sela-sela matanya, menatap hanya bayangan hitam.

"Ichigo!"

Cahaya itu hilang. Rukia tak menemukan Ichigo yang pada mulanya melindunginya –menjadi perisainya. Tapi, bukan hanya Ichigo seorang yang menghilang. Di lain tempat, Toushiro juga tak ada.

Di sana, dimana kedua orang itu sebelumnya berdiri, tiada satu pun dari mereka. Tidak ada pemuda berambut oranye mencolok. Tidak ada pemuda berambut perak. Tidak ada apa pun. Hanya tersisa partikel-partikel debu yang beterbangan. Reiatsu dari dua orang itu sama sekali tak terasa. Tapi, sebuah reiatsu yang sangat kuat muncul. Dan di seberang, sebuah makhluk luar biasa mengerikan terlihat –di tempat Kusaka sebelumnya berdiri.

"Semua, mundur!"

000

"Aduh. What the hell?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ledakan terjadi, menyebabkan baju hitam khas shinigami miliknya tertutup debu. Ia pun membersihkan debu-debu itu. Tapi… ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi Ichigo tak tahu hal aneh apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ichigo, bisa kau pindah?"

Ternyata, Ichigo terjatuh di atas Toushiro. Hmmm… pantas saja Ichigo tidak merasa sakit ketika ia jatuh tadi. Ternyata oh ternyata, Toushiro menahan benturan yang dialami Ichigo dengan tubuh kecilnya itu. Padahal, benturan itu cukup keras. Yah, setidaknya cukup keras untuk menciptakan beberapa lebam di beberapa bagian badan.

Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat menatap balik sepasang mata kebiruan. Beberapa saat berlalu ketika akhirnya pemilik mata itu tersentak, "Oh, maaf."

Laki-laki berambut oranye itu pun segera bangkit kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu sang pemilik rambut perak berdiri. Sayang, tangannya ditepis langsung –membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya yang sudah memiliki kerutan permanen itu.

Keduanya berdiri bersisian dengan tampang tak mengenakkan. Wajah mereka tergores. Baju mereka sobek.

Ketika melihat keadaan sekitar, apa yang mereka lihat adalah suatu hal yang mengejutkan. Pasir di mana-mana. Dan, tiba-tiba saja pasir menghujani keduanya. Tepat ketika Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat pasir dalam jumlah yang _enormous_ jatuh di atas keduanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara ledakan terdengar, "Crap… Getsuga Tenshoou!"

Cahaya merah menembus pasir itu. Namun, tak lama berselang, sejumlah benda asing tiba-tiba saja dilemparkan ke arah mereka –yang untungnya sempat ditangkis oleh Toushiro. Kemudian, beberapa orang asing muncul –sepuluh orang berpakaian hitam dan berompi hijau. Di tiap kepala mereka terdapat suatu benda yang sama… tampak seperti bandana –dengan sebuah simbol yang sama.

"Tangkap mereka!"

Punggung Ichigo menempel pada punggung Toushiro –posisi saling melindungi. Sembilan orang menyergap kedua shinigami yang terpaku melihat kemunculan mereka dengan cepat. Mereka tak dapat menghindari sergapan itu. Kekuatan mereka tiba-tiba saja melemah. Mereka seperti telah menggunakan seluruh reiatsu mereka –membuat mereka seperti kulit kacang. Bahkan, mungkin saja, reiatsu yang Ichigo gunakan terakhir kali merupakan reiatsu terakhirnya. Tanpa reiatsu, seorang shinigami hanyalah orang biasa.

"Wha…"

000

To be continued

000

Oke, chapter satu is up. Jadi, di chapter satu ini Naw coba menggabungkan dua scne dari Bleach (Bleach The Movie -The Diamond Dust Rebellion The Movie) dan Naruto (Manga chapter 247-248). Tanpa maksud untuk me-_copas_ dari keduanya, hanya ingin menciptakan rasa 'nyata'. Errr… chapter in bisa disebut sebagai pembuka. Fanfict yang sebenarnya akan muncul di chapter dua. By the way, ini bakal jadi tiga chapter.

O iya, berhubung Naw baca translation bahasa inggrisnya, jadi dapat dipastikan jika kata-kata yang dipakai cenderung kaku dan aneh. Dimaklumi, ya… Semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan.

Errr, mind to review? No harsh words, okay?


End file.
